Hotel Transylvania (revised)
by Dabarq
Summary: This is my version of Hotel Transylvania with a bit of a darker side then the movie portrays. Along with a few twists with the characters,(via replacing jonny with a monster) We will see how it goes! P.S: My first fanfic, so please no flames!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
the cruelty of life

Alena's POV, 1892

"Vampire! Vampire! Destroy the Creatures and their vile offspring!"

I gaze down upon the humans that I once considered my friends, all I can think about is sadness that, out of all the living things on this land, it would be humans that will inherit this land. This land, the land that I have lived on for hundreds of years, and they would try to threaten me and my family. As I prepare to transform into my true form, I hear a squall from behind me. I turn just in time to miss the torch as it sails past my head and hits the floor beside me, making the floor smolder beneath it. I watch the fire quickly flare up and rush up towards the curtains making me jump into action. Quickly moving towards the cradle and scooping out the bundle within, I'm rushing to the open window when my husband blows the door off its hinges.

"Come Alena! Let us show-!" Dracula Thundered.

Only then did he smell the burning of our home, hear the crying of our daughter as she wails in fear. As the flames creep closer, he suddenly realizes the danger of the spreading flames and revises his words.

"My wife, we must leave this place, before it burns down around us" Dracula in a much quieter tone then the one he used before.

As he walks swiftly towards me, I slowly walk backwards, clutching my baby knowing that the open window is right behind me. "Why, my love? Why must we continue this existence when wherever we go, men and woman alike come to threaten our young and burn down our home?" I reply. Backing up until the window ledge hit my legs.

"My wife, why would you say things such as that? We must continue, if not only for our little girl. So that she can grow up and know the joys of life." My husband replies. "We must not give up! Soon most, if not all of humanity will forget about us, then we will be able to live in peace."

"No, we won't" I reply in a whisper. "There is nothing left for us out there. Take our daughter if you must, but leave me to do as I wish."

As I'm bending down to place my daughter on the floor between me and my husband, he suddenly rushes toward me, hoping to prevent me from doing something horrible to myself. I quickly toss our child at him, forcing him to catch the baby, less she should hit the ground. That gave me enough time to throw myself backwards. As I plummet towards the bone-break ground, I faintly hear my husband calling for me. I look down to see the ground fast approaching and I whisper to myself, "goodbye my loves." Then everything goes dark, Forever.

Hey folks, So i'v made the prologue of the story a bit darker then how Martha die's in the movie. I'v going to be using an OC to be replacing Jonny as a different type of monster. The prologue is a bit short (I know) But the rest of the chapters will be way longer then the prologue is. So please review! and tell me what you think!


	2. Thoughts of the Past, Present and Future

Chapter 1

Thoughts of the Past, Present and Future

Dracula's POV 1898

Looking out the window of our new home, I still remember the horror and sadness I felt not 6 years ago, when my wife threw herself out the window of our previous home, our glorious castle that we found. Abandoned, forgotten, I thought that it would be the perfect place to raise our child, the first vampire to born out of love, not forced by circumstance, like so many times humans have sought me out, begged me to become immortal, not knowing the consequences of such a unique gift. The curse of the vampire, some call it. I should know, being the last member of the **House of Drăculești**-

A sudden squall from behind me startles me out of my thoughts as I rush over to my little Mavis's cradle. Hidden in the shadows, it is hard to find in this room of few torches, perfect for a pair of vampires in such a large castle.

Ah my daughter, the only living thing left in this world that I love. "What is it my little mouse?" I coo to my baby as I cradle her in my arms.

She gives me a pleading look. "WAAAAA." Then continues to return to her usual helpless look.

Hunger, why do babies always want to be fed? "Come my child, let us go bug the cook and see what he has for us this for this midnight's meal." I say as I walk with her out the door into the hallway of stone.

After the passing of my wife, I built my new castle entirely out of stone. This will make my home more resistant to fire. With the security measures that will be in place soon, only monsters will be able to enter this place. With the hundred other rooms scattered throughout the castle it has quickly become a haven to those monsters who wish to escape the growing population of-

A sudden voice again startles me out of my thought again. "Exthuse meh count-"starts my goblin Superintendent.

Anger quickly courses through my veins as I jump three feet in the air. "WHY MUST you always do that!" I thunder in rage. Forgetting the small bundle in my arms.

"I am shorry count, but I thougt that you would want to sthee the finished stucurity methures that you wanted." Goes off the goblin, completely calm considering that I just gave him a face full of my wrath.

Not surprising, since He's been working on this castle, this hotel, for nigh on 2 years now to this day.  
"So be it. Show me what protection you have given my new home." I command.

Walking along the corridor to the balcony, Mavis starts to ball, as most children are wont to do at random times."Auuugggg, she give me shuch a headace." Whines the goblin. "Put her to shleep! Before my head explodes!"

"Sleep." I command my daughter. As my magic takes effect, she quietens down and settles down into a deep sleep. One perk about being a vampire, magic can let you do anything, it can give you your wildest dreams, and cause people pain, and even cause those whom you love, to rise again. Although not in the way most people think. While you can reanimate the body, the soul can never be recovered, the memories returned. So, in a sense, one is only reviving a corpse, devoid of emotion, feeling or hate.

My thoughts are once again interrupted as we reach the balcony overlooking the Grande Vista that is Hotel Transylvania and the surrounding area. Facing south, I can safely oversee the guests as they arrive without the burning glare of the rising sun in the morning, and the setting of the sun in the evening, just before the darkness swallows this side of the planet. In the darkness, where we few vampires inhabit this earth, are at their strongest.

"So shir, if you will you allow me to introduce to you the shucurity measureshs that have been put into place for you and your daughter's protection." The goblin then rambles on about the various graveyards and poisonous swamp, scattered about the area and the underground drive way that opens when it senses monsters waiting to enter.

"Good." I reply. "Very good. "But how will-"

"However." Continues the goblin." You must be careful on how you proceed. Keep the noise down, and watch out for Spirits."

Why must goblins always try to dumb down everything? "Yes yes I understand. Keep the lights down and no noise during the day. I, I got this."

"Well then shir, I shall take my leave." With that, the goblin leaves, never to return.

As I start the long walk down to the kitchen, with my daughter waking up and crawling around my shoulders, I think, _'why should I take caution around spirits'?_

-  
So chapter 1 is down, tell me what you think. I'll do my best to update weekly as time goes by.

cheers!

Additional notes

1. **House of Drăculești:** Vlad the Impaler's family line. Vlad's family line ended in the late 1500's or the early 1600's

2. The goblin has trouble speaking the English lauguage, so I'v tried to represent that disability in his text. They are NOT spelling mistakes.


	3. A Violent End, A New Beginning

Chapter 2  
A violent end, a new beginning

April 29, 1975  
Saigon, South Vietnam  
1900 Hours  
PFC Kerry Holmes

Saigon, what a shit hole. When I volunteered for this war, I thought it would be over in a year, if that. Now, two years later, and the **Vietcong** are nearing the gates of Saigon, South Vietnams capital. Now, with death literally outside the door of the embassy, all I can think about is my family, never again to see my family- No, I cannot think about them. I have a job to do, and even if it means my death.

The remaining 20 or so of us have barricaded the main entrance to the embassy. We can hear the **NVA** on the other side. We expected them to blow open the door with a few grenades maybe, or even use a battering ram to do the job. What we didn't expect to happen was a 70 ton tank to come barreling though the door.

As the tank rolls to a stop, we all hear our sergeant Yell "OPEN FIRE!"

We open up on the tank, but before we get more than half a clip off, the main gun barks, and most, if not all of us are blown back from the blast.

I try to sit up but my head is still ringing, my vision unclear, with all the dust in the air. "Uggg…" I moan as the NVA run past the motionless bodies of my squad mates.

I manage to sit up, coughing up the dust and rubble out of my lungs. Only then do I realize my mistake. Suddenly I get swarmed by the enemy. I try to fight back but the blast from the tank's main gun did something to my head, as I am unable see straight. The NVA drag my limp body out into the sunlight where they force me to my feet. Pushing me to the wall I suddenly find myself alone, back up to a wall.

An enemy officer points a pistol at my chest. My last word was "cowards!" I didn't hear the shot that pierced my heart, I just remember a pain in my chest. I fall to my knees as I glance at the small hole in my chest and the growing blood stain spreading over my uniform.

My head hits the ground. Blackness forever…. Or so I thought….

-

Light. I feel...cold.

Somehow, I managed to survive that bullet... how? I open my eyes as I get to my knees, I check my chest visually. Dried blood, no bullet hole though, just a small scar.

Then it hits me, the sorrow, the anguish of a thousand people crying out in pain and anger...but also happiness. How could I know this?  
Fear, greed, anger, happiness, sorrow, pain. It's to much, My head feels like it's going to explode.

I stumble to my feet as I realize that I'm covered in blood, 'i'll need new clothing. Need to get out of the city, find somewhere secluded...so I can figure out what the hell is happening to me.'

I run blindly down the street as my last known thoughts of this time are 'Now what?'

-

1. NVA: the (Free Vietnamese Army)

2. Vietcong: North Vietnam's rebel group before the NVA was formed 


	4. A cold breeze

Chapter 3

A cold breeze

Romania, 2010

Dracula's POV

Ahh… My daughters 118th birthday. It gives me joy and sadness mixed together, knowing that on that day, my wife Martha killed herself. Looking back to that horrible moment in my life, I realize that she did the wrong thing, took the easy way out. Our kind is slowly fading out of memory, and if we continue to kill ourselves, soon there won't be anyone out there who will remember who we really are.

Shaking off my morbid thoughts of the day, I climb out of my coffin, straighten my cloak and take a long look at the painting of me and my wife before walking out of my chambers for the beginning of the evening.

"Welcome fellow monsters! To Hotel Transylvania!" I holler to everyone as they start to file though the revolving door.

Throwing my hands into the air, the skeleton band starts up Mexican music as the zombie waiters start hauling everyone's luggage to their respective rooms and cess pools.

"Thank you, thank you!" I say to each passing monster as they greet me as I walk past them.

"Ahhh! Just in time Frank my boy" I yell to the large box as it wheels past me with luggage on top of it.

"Hey hey hey!" Replys the rather large and amorphous box as it gets placed in front of me.

I rip into the taped up box and to my delight, the one and only Frankenstein appears…Well, his arm does at any rate. "What's this frank? I don't seem to remember your head having so many fingers" As I whip up his arm and wave it about it wildly.

"Hey! Wha the-"I exclaim as franks hand is suddenly Yanked from my grasp by an invisible force.

'Haha got yeah drac!" Hollers A disembodied voice in front of me, sporting a rather outdated pair of orange and black glasses.

*Sigh* "Yes hello invisible man, nice to SEE you! Ahahahahaha."

The glasses contort in an annoyed expression. "Ok drac that is getting really annoying. What if I were A human? Would you say the same thing? Or would you just suck out it's 'fatty' blood?"

Frank's amorphous box lets out an evil chuckle at that last comment."Hehhehheh. Good one invisible man. Now, could someone PLEASE reassemble me before my wife starts her yapping?!"

"HOUSEKEEPING" I cry out. Instantly three witches zoom out of a side passage and use their green magic to quickly reassemble frank into working condition.

"Wow that feels better" Frank says as he get reassembled by my hired help. "Better than those zombies ever could!"

Suddenly a rather large tidal wave of sand sweeps down from the chimney, engulfing half the monsters at the check in counter. "MURRAY, why all the sand? Always with the sand! You mess up hotel with your sandy shenanigans!" I cry as housekeeping returns one again to magic the sand away to some random place in the world.

'Hope its Egypt' As Murray is thanking me for my directions though Romania and towards the castle. Then a pack of wolves throws everything into disarray as Wayne shuffles though the revolving door, scolding his children as the promptly destroy the place, ignoring him the whole time.

'What a mess' I think to myself. 'How does he deal with all those children? One is plenty enough for me.'

"Wayne!" I exclaim! "So great to see you and your family! But where is your wife Wanda? I thought she would have shown up this year?"

"She's too far into her pregnancy to show up this year drac." Replied Wayne. "I'll just have to make up the empty space with more fun!"

"Awesome Wayne!" I reply with a smile. "Glad to hear it!"

I walk over to my usual frog pedestal as I proclaim my many thanks for everyone who showed up for my daughter's 118th birthday party, our continued isolation and protection from the evil humans and the telling of the usual events that happen within my castle.

"Ok my friends and family, right now I have to see my little girl!" I exclaim happily as I walk to the main elevator.

"SHE'S NOT SO LITTLE ANYMORE DRAC! SOON SHE"LL HAVE A BOYFRIEND" I hear frank exclaim.

'No male will ever touch my daughter' I think to myself. With my large and heavy voice I yell back, "NO SHE WON'T!"

Just as the elevator doors close, I feel a rather cold breeze flow around me as I whisk upwards towards my daughters room.


	5. Emotions of the past and present

Chapter 4  
Emotions of the past and present

Mavis POV

Dear Diary

I know! I know! I haven't written to you in a long time…Well I guess 40 years is a long time, But it's not my fault! I mean, c'mon! It's hard to write in here when nothing ever goes on in this stupid castle for 80+ years…So yeah…My 118th birthday is coming up. At least all the other monsters will be here for the celebration this year. Maybe some of them will bring a few monsters my age this year.

I mean, it's nice, having everyone here for my birthday. But they are sooooooo old, I mean Frankenstein is half as old as my dad. And my dad is Wayyyyy old. He hasn't even told me his age. Matter of fact no one will tell me his age. Isn't that strange?

Anyways, I can hear my dad bickering with the shrunken head outside my door, So Good bye for now! Write to you next time!

-

"Good night my honey-bat!" I hear my dad say behind me as I sit cross-legged on my coffin like bed.

Quickly closing my diary and shoving it under my pillows, I adopt an annoyed expression at my dad for using those childish nicknames he always gives me.

"Dad! Why must you ALWAYS use those names?! I'm 118 in a few days." I complain.

"But my darling! I thought you liked being called all those names!" Dracula replied with a disappointed sigh.

"I used to, but after these last 20 years, I've grown bored of most-well everything about this castle." As I walk towards the open window. "I want to go where you and mom met, maybe meet my own zing."

"Now honey. Why would you want those things?" My father says as he stands behind me at the window. "You have everything you will ever need. Here, at the hotel."

"Now come my honey-bat, everyone here has shown up for your birthday, and I know that you would hate to disappoint-"

Suddenly one of the knights crashes into the room, ruining the father-daughter moment. "SIR, SIR! We have an issue that requires your immediate presence!" So saying that, the knight promptly turns around and runs out of the room as quickly as he came.

"Sorry honey-bat, but I must find out what the disturbance is. Come down when you are ready!" Dracula then turns into his bat form and flaps out of the room and down the hall.

"Just when I thought we could have worked out something out…" I whisper to myself.

Flopping face first back into my bed, I grad my diary from under my pillow and continue to write where I left off

Hey again,

my dad just does not LISTEN. I mean, I know that the usual interruptions always happen, what with his hotel and all. But he always put his hotel before me! His daughter! But if it's one thing that I have noticed, is that, over the years, people have always teased me about guys and other things better left unmentioned. He always get really red in the face, and judging by the loud ruckus in the lobby earlier, they were teasing him yet again.

Maybe that's all I need to get out of this castle, go TRAVELING, with someone my own age. That's what talk to my dad about, maybe someone will show up my age, then we'll go traveling around the world and then we'll get married and life will be perfect! I guess I should calm down, because this year will be like any other year. Boring party games, and O.K dance then life with down on in this (lifeless) hotel. Just me my dad and myself.(with the random zombie wandering the halls.

But anyways, I guess I'd better head on down and see what all the yelling is all about. Maybe bigfoot clogged the toilet again! See yeah!

With those final words, I yet again hide my diary under my pillows, thrown on my best cloak. And head towards the hall for yet again for another boring birthday party.


	6. An Unexpected Guest, A chance at love

Chapter 5

An Unexpected Guest, A chance at love

Dracula POV

'Why do those knights always make me solve the various problem?' I wonder to myself as I franticly flap down the various halls before slamming into the open elevator.

"Oh that's right!" I mutter as I transform into my humanoid form. "I made it my mission to make sure everything in the castle reports to me! What a dumb idea…"

'At least my daughter is happy about her birthday again this year. I hope she doesn't get any wild ideas about running off to god knows where. I'll have to have a father-daughter talk with her one of these days.' I mentally put that action near the top of my things-to-list. Still below my hotel (which ALWAYS comes 1st).

DING*

The elevator reminds me that I have now reached the main hall, and I am immediately assaulted by the noise and general panic that happens when something terrible is going on. I can't see past the monster running in panic, nor can I hear anything other than the screams of the terrified monsters.

I suck in my breath and let out a terrifying Dracula roar, effectively silencing most of the commotion, except for the group of Mexican band players, who stop playing with the snap of my fingers, silencing their instruments.

"Now! Will someone PLEASE tell me what all the panic is about!?" I holler to the room. "And who turned off the heating unit in here?! It's freezing in here!"

Noiselessly all the monsters point to a corner of the hall, where it appears to be a strange blue/white light illuminating the far corner of the wall. And in the center of that light is what appears to be a humanoid figure, half crouched in a frightened, yet determined stance, clutching a K-bar knife in his right hand.

We lock eyes for a split second, and it felt like he just opened up my head tore out my brain, and stitched it back together all haphazardly.

"Uggg…" I moan, hold my face in one hand to cover up the fact that the mighty Dracula is in pain. "What?! Did any monster honestly think that this frightened monster here is a human?! Last time I checked, humans don't create random lights and freeze the room! Now everyone calm down, and I'll take this young monster to my office."

So saying that, I whip around and walk calm and composed to the staircase, looking behind me to make sure that the Cold One is following me. Noticing that he isn't, I quickly snap my finger, freezing him in place. I quickly manipulate my magic so that the Cold One is floating in place behind me.

"It's OK my fellow monsters!" I calmly say to the gathering of hotel guests crowding around me. "Please! Go back to whatever it is that you were all doing! I shall find who this 'Cold One' is and then he shall join us when everything has calmed down!" So saying that, the elevator closes, and whips us up to the 4th floor, where my office is. Fortunately no one is around, so getting my floating guest into my office wasn't the hard part. The hard part is getting that knife away from him when I un-freeze him and sit him down so that we can have a civil conversation about the current state of my lobby.

With a sigh, I sit down behind my desk, onto my comfy red chair, snap my fingers twice. One for the knife to return to my hand and the other for the Cold One, who promptly fell on the floor in a tangled heap.

Leaping to his feet, he whirls around, grasping at the empty metal sheath attached to his belt. Only when he finds no blade does he notice me behind on large oaken desk. It's mostly clean, except for the piles of old text from days gone by, from when I used to bide my time reading instead of murdering millions to sake my th-

"where am I?" The cold one asks me, interrupting my thought process. 'People really need to stop doing that.' I think to myself.

"Sit." I command to the Cold One. I'm surprised when he does indeed sit. 'Most young people my daughter's age refuse to listen to their elders. I wonder why this one does.

"Now, who are you, what are you, and how did you come to be in this castle?" I ask a bit more hesitantly.

"Kerry Holmes." He replies. "Don't know what I am, but I can read the general color of most people's emotions. But it has to have a brain to stimulate these emotions. Otherwise I'll only know though body language, and as to how I got here, I sensed a lather large surge of anger a while ago, and I thought that I should investigate. Do you know what I am?" A note of desperation creeps into his voice. Showing in his eyes.

"Hmmm… I have a rather vast library on the main floor, in the future perhaps we can look into your 'condition'. For now however, I think that it wold be best if you told me your history before we introduce you to the other guest at the hotel. But 1st, I would like to ask, Why were you 'glowing'? I have yet to see anything like that happen to a monster before." I ask.

"It just happens whenever my emotions get to high. It has scared many people in the past, so I went to Tibet to learn how to calm my emotions as so not to scare the local populace when I went into cities and villages." He replies, standing up and pacing in front of my desk.

"The vast amount of-"He breaks off his reply. "What do you mean? Monster? When was I suddenly a monster?"

"All things that aren't normal are declared 'monsters' on this earth. Seeing as you are not entirely human, you are as much of a monster as I am." I declare sadly.

Before I can say anymore, we both hear a soft knock at the door as Kerry whips around as a soft voice asks

"Dad, you there?" as my daughter opens the door and her and Kerry lock eyes…

-

Hey folks! I'm back! sorry about the way over due chapter update, but i'v been working alot and I haven't have time to upload my chapter. I'll do my best to upload my next chapter next friday!

Peace out!


	7. An emotional Twist, A Defensive Father

Chapter 6

An emotional Twist, A defensive Father

Mavis POV

"Holy rabies!" I exclaim before clamping my mouth shut with both my hands.

I've never seen someone my age with such long hair, his hair must reach to his waist. Along with the faded jacket of multiple shades of green (why someone would want to wear a jacket like that, I have no clue), he looks rather skinny, as if he rarely eats. He appears to have a narrow face, along with a piece of metal at his hip (it looks incomplete) and a pair of baggy blue jeans. 'I bet he can move about as freely as he wants, and not be stuck in an old castle…Wait, is that a hole on the left side of his jacket'?

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I try to focus my eyes at my father, but I'm yet again drawn to the strangers deep blue eyes. Looking into them, my head then begins to feel as though some chopped my brain into little pieces, then stitched it back together again all wrong.

"Owwww…" I moan, my vision flashing black and white as I lean on the door frame, trying to stay on my own two feet.

"Are you OK?" asks the stranger as he keeps me steady back onto my own two feet. Strangely enough, his hands supporting my aren't warm, they are as cold as a winter breeze.

"Cccccold" I reply through my teeth that are beginning to chatter uncontrollably.

"oh, sorry" He replies. Curiously enough, while his hands are still supporting me, they begin to warm up from their colder temperature.

I suddenly get this weird urge to run my hand though this stranger's hair. But before I can act upon this strange urge, my over-protective father rushes in. "My daughter! Are you hurt! Are you ok? Here, let my help you!"

"I'm fi-" He cuts me off once again, "Let me get you to your room, my Daughter." He glances warningly over at the stranger before winking us out of sight, and into my bedroom.

Kerry POV

'Woah. That was weird.' I think to myself as I walk around the desk and retrieve my old k-bar knife. Depositing it back in its usual place at my side, I wander over to the large bookcase lining the left side of the office, and proceed to examine the books lined on the shelf. "However. I've seen weirder people in my travels." I mumble to myself.

'Well, at least they aren't ALL in Romanian,' I think to myself. Picking a book off the shelf labeled (Vlad the Impairer: The dark days of Romania), I sit down in the large, caped man chair and crack open the 1st page.

My last thought before starting the book was 'That girl was really pretty.'

Mavis POV

As we reappear in my room, I somehow manage to sit down onto my bed, despite the cold still chilling my arms. "Who was that?!" I demand from my father.

"I'm sorry my honey-fangs, but-" Begins my father before i cut him off.

"No! Stop denying everything that has happened! I know that you and him had a chat before I found you guys, and I want you to tell me who he is at least!  
No more games or lies! I'm 118 years old! I'm old enough to know what is going on in this castle!" I demand from him.

"Ok my dear, I will i'll let you know when something happens from now on. However, I would ask that you stay away from this man until I get to know him a bit more, and before the other monsters get a chance to meet him as well."

"Why can't anyone meet him yet?" I ask, pacing the walls and the ceiling of my room. "Is he dangerous? Is he human? Is he dead? What?!"

"well my dear." Begins my father. "When I found him down stairs, in the lobby. He scared most of the other monsters by pulling out his knife, Probably because he himself hasn't encountered other monsters since his inception." He says quietly.

Ok, THAT shook me up a bit."Is he dangerous?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know...


	8. Notice

**Hey everyone who has been following me as I write my story here. As I am beginning full time work, I will be unable to continue my regular updates. Please stay tuned for more upcoming chapters!**

-dabarq


End file.
